Louie's Journal
by Chocolate-and-Rum
Summary: This is a crack!Fic for the Frontier skies game on Gaia. Louie comes to you with ammo saying he might have kissed a merman, well here's what happened. Please don't take this seriously. Rated T to be safe, but there's nothing serious, like seriously.


Louie's Journal, Entry Seven.

It was a perfect day for sailing a ship, even if it was an air ship. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the scent of the sea come up from below. I was currently guiding another airship to the demi-god, unhappy that my vampire brethren had harmed the thing, was there a reason?

Shaking my head I went into the ships hold (too much sun would make me sweary) to count out our supplies, Nick had a thing for eating extra food, while Dave liked to shoot at random things. Really at this rate we were going to run out of supplies and end up killing everyone... Then again I don't need to eat so it doesn't matter much to me.

Going thought the supplies I noted that, yes the food was fine, none of the loot was missing, and- there was a bang... Looking at the box of ammo I noticed it was empty. Had Dave just used the last bit of ammo? Frowning I went up to the deck to see Dave holding up the bird he just shot down. Really, was there only idiots on this ship? At least the captain knew what they were doing. The Crew was a whole other matter.

Deciding to be helpful for once I went to my quarters to grab my swim suit. Surely there would be ammo at the bottom of the sea; surely not only this crew was brain dead... Plus Carl might have accidentally dropped a box or two. (Seriously, who flies with an elk?) Getting my trunks on, I hung up my hat and snuck out to the back of the ship, with any luck there was fan girls with cameras somewhere, they were always there. Being a vampire and all I didn't need to breath, so I could pretty much live under the water if I wanted too... Then again I would prune, and wrinkly vampire was NOT a good look.

Jumping in I started to look for the elusive ammo that I was sure I would find.

After a few minutes of swimming I finally found what I was looking for, it was only five but it would be better then none! Reaching over to grab them another hand appeared going for them at the same time. Wiping my head around I couldn't believe what I saw; they were beautiful! Such long flowing hair! Such beautiful eyes! They retracted there hand after see me staring, a shy look on there face. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to clean up, but if you're going to take them then go ahead" She? Yes she must be a girl, such beauty, and a voice to match.

Opening my mouth to speak back I remember that I wasn't built or talking underwater, closing it again I quickly grabbed the ammo before swimming closer to the beauty of the sea. It was just so temping... Reaching over I brushed some of the beautiful hair away, earning myself another blush from the beauty. She wasn't running away, only staring, with curiosity in her eyes. Shifting my gaze for only a moment I made sure no one was watching (Oh how they would squeal if they ever found out) slowly I leaned forward just brushing out lips, her cheeks only getting redder. I was only glad to get a positive reaction as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Oh, I knew that this was going to be a once time thing, she couldn't come out of the water and I couldn't live in it forever (I would slowly become ugly, and then she wouldn't want me anymore) but it was going to be a moment I remembered forever. Leaning in again we kissed, a little more passionately then before. I ran my hand down her- I stopped, something was wrong, that wasn't the body of a women (or a mermaid for that matter). Breaking away for a moment I examined... Yes his body! I was shocked, but at the same time I couldn't push away, it just felt... right.

To test this I looked back into his eyes, he was still silent but it seemed he was enjoying it; that same curious look on his face. It was too beautiful to resist. Throwing away any morals I had left, I kissed him again. We both moaned into the kiss which sent shivers down my spine, the salty water just adding to the experience. Tongue met tongue one last time before we separated, that same alluring blush still on his face... I had to admit I enjoyed that; kissing him on the forehead I waved good-bye swimming back to the surface, behind me I heard one final thing "T-thank you."

Getting back to the surface, I quickly caught up with my ship, got back to my room, changed back into my normal cloths, and presented the captain with the ammo "I went for a brief swim and scoured some ammo off the ocean floor" I said glancing in Dave's direction who looked ready to pounce at the chance remembering what happened well I was down there I decided to pass it off as a joke "I might have accidentally kissed a merman while down there, but that's another story" I said with a laugh. Leaving the ammo and went below deck to think over what happened.

Did that really happen?


End file.
